Fire and Ice
by SereneCalamity
Summary: They were opposites. But opposites attracted. Cheryl/Betty. Oneshot.


_I love these two girls together, I'll probably write quite a few more things about them!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Cheryl Blossom was all fire.

She was feisty and loud and demanded attention. She was scary in the obvious way that announced to the world that she would burn them all to the ground without a second thought if they tried to get to close. She had a quick and sarcastic wit, and it wasn't unusual for her to reduce people to tears or shred their confidence with just a few nasty words and narrow eyed looks.

She was confident, and she strode through the hallways of Riverdale High just like she moved through life—expecting everyone to move for her or else she would walk right over them. It wasn't often that things didn't go her way, and on those off chances that they didn't go her way, she made sure that _everyone_ knew about it.

And then there was Elizabeth Cooper.

Better known as Betty.

Also known as 'that stone cold bitch'.

Betty was the daughter of Alice Cooper, and the step daughter of Forsythe Pendleton Jones II or 'FP', the president of the biker gang Serpents. She was the step sister of Forsythia Jones, who was a six year old terror that preferred to go by JB, and Forsythe Pendleton Jones III or 'Jughead'.

On the outside, she might look like the everyday, American dream girl, with her blonde hair and big blue eyes, but it was ice that ran through her veins. She was dangerous in the opposite way to Cheryl, in the way that she rarely spoke, it was hard to tell what she was thinking or feeling, and it was usually too late when people realized that they had crossed a line.

She didn't feel the need to portray her confidence as outwardly as some people chose to, carrying a more subtle, quiet air as she walked. But her name had been one that had quickly spread through the town, and it was well known that even though Betty was hardly ever without Jughead Jones or Archie Andrews, she didn't need them for protection. Her impressive arrest warrant even at the age of eighteen spoke to that.

Riverdale wasn't a big enough town for everyone not to know everyone, even with the separate schools and the fact that there was practically an invisible line than ran down the middle, splitting the 'good side' from the 'South side'. Cheryl and Betty had known each other since they were young, although it wasn't too often that they ran into each other.

Cheryl's friends had multiple Amex cards in their wallets and drove around in freshly painted Porsche's or BMW's, while Betty's friends wore leather jackets with the Serpents logo sewn into the back and drove motorbikes.

Cheryl drove into the city to do her shopping, only buying expensive clothes that boasted the biggest names in the fashion industry, while Betty was happy with flipping through cheap clothes at the op shops in Riverdale, and generally wore the same things every week.

Cheryl's parties tended to be in houses that were behind winding, wrought iron gates and sprawling mansions while Betty had frequented the _Whyte Wyrm_ bar since she was fifteen.

Cheryl's Sunday afternoons generally consisted of mimosa's, brunch and getting a pedicure, while Betty was generally dealing with a hangover, bailing at least one Serpent out of jail after getting in a brawl the night before, and a messy Serpent dinner at the clubhouse.

But then Veronica Lodge moved into town with her mother Hermione Lodge. She went to Riverdale High School, but she bumped into Archie at _Pops_ on her first night in town and there had been an instant connection. Despite her mothers disapproval of her daughter becoming involved in a relationship with a boy in a gang—who's _family_ was so deeply entrenched in a gang—Veronica ignored her, and that was how Cheryl and Betty ended up more involved in one anothers lives.

Veronica, typically, was a cheerleader and even though Betty, Jughead and Archie were students at Southside High and really didn't give a shit about sports or school events, they went every Saturday night to Riverdale High's football game just to support Veronica. Cheryl was the captain of the squad, and there had been a few sarcastic remarks about how Riverdale High was just letting any ol' trash in to their school grounds now, but those had quickly stopped when her eyes had landed on Betty. It had been a weird, tense moment, where Betty had just raised an eyebrow at her, not looking particularly interested in getting involved in some bitchy exchange of words. Cheryl had narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips together, and then turned on her heel and flounced over to one of her friends.

Cheryl and Veronica didn't get on too well when Veronica had first started at the school, but they soon seemed to realize that although they were similar in lots of ways, Veronica wasn't look at taking over Cheryls spot as Queen Bee, she was more than happy to just make her own way through school and spend every moment she could with her boyfriend and the people she considered her best friends.

So there were drinks and dinners, where Veronica would bring together Cheryl and Kevin Keller and then Betty, Archie and Jughead. Sometimes there would be Toni Topaz and Ethel Muggs there as well, sometimes there were whole crowds of people.

Betty and Cheryl never said much to each other, but that didn't mean that they weren't watching one another, studying.

Jughead was the only one that knew that Betty was interested in Cheryl in more than 'she's a friend of a friend' kind of way. Her step brother had always been the person for her to go to when she had something to say but wasn't ready for it to be public. He understood her in ways no one else did, and she was that person to him as well—the one who told him that there was nothing wrong with being asexual, and encouraged him to keep writing even though it seemed like a far off dream of ever being published.

Betty didn't really act on her attraction at first, she really didn't see any reason on rushing things. Her and Cheryl would exchange some words, but mainly long, heated glances.

It wasn't until Toni Topaz's eighteenth birthday that things really escalated between the two of them.

Jughead and Archie were being idiots and drinking far too much, and Veronica had been mixing some hideous blue drinks that were incredibly potent, so Betty had decided that she should remain relatively sober that night. She'd had a few beers, but had shaken her head when Sweet Pea had offered her more. Cheryl had come to the party—even though it was on the wrong side of town—and had brought Josie McCoy, and Josie's boyfriend, Reggie Mantle. There were some other teenagers from Riverdale High there as well, despite Toni coming from the South Side, and being heavily involved with the Serpents, just like Betty.

It was getting close to one in the morning, and Betty had been standing with Toni and Jughead for the past half hour or so, when her eyes zeroed in on a certain red head through the doorway of the kitchen. The kitchen had mostly been off limits that night, but it's not as though Betty was surprised that Cheryl had gone in there. She really wasn't one for rules.

Cheryl had been drinking, and twice she had walked past Betty that night and purposefully brushed up against her, fingers trailing down her arm. Betty really hadn't planned on doing anything that night, she wasn't interested in making a move on the red head while she was drinking, but that didn't mean she couldn't look. She was wearing a short red, leather skirt, with a pair of black strappy heeled sandals and a white fluffy jersey. It was actually a pretty low key outfit for Cheryl, although Betty was still trying to get her head around the reason why someone would wear anything white to a party where they would be drinking. Her make up was flawless, as always, her lips painted bright red and her eyes smoky, and Betty had the urge to mess up that lipstick, just like she always did.

Betty's eyes were about to slide away and focus back on Toni, when she saw Cheryl's body jerk backwards. She didn't have a full view to the kitchen, because of the way that the door was angled, partially away from the lounge, but it looked as though something caught her off guard.

"Betty?" Jughead asked as Betty stepped to the side to try and see the kitchen better. Cheryl was talking to someone, and her chin was jutted forward and it looked like her eyes were narrow. She seemed angry, but from the way that her fingers were fiddling with the hem of her skirt at her side, she also seemed nervous.

"I'll be back in a sec," Betty told Jughead and Toni before swiftly making her way to the kitchen. Betty paused outside the kitchen door, and she knew that Cheryl wouldn't be able to see her. It was dark in the lounge, except for lights coming the lamps and stereo system, and the kitchen was bright with the lights that were all turned on. Betty faded into the darkness of the room, in the dark leather jacket she was wearing, with cut off denim shorts and a black tank top. She watched Cheryl for a moment, before her attention shifted toward the other person in the room.

Chuck Clayton.

Betty had no idea what he was doing there, because she knew that Toni wouldn't have invited him, and he wouldn't have been invited with the Riverdale High lot by Veronica. Chuck really didn't have a good reputation, pretty well known for hitting on girls even if they didn't want it, and spreading vicious rumors about the girls who turned him down.

And currently, it seemed as though he had decided that Cheryl was going to be the latest girl on his list.

"Come on, Cher," Chuck was advancing on her with his head tilted to the side and a slimy smile on his face. "I think we'd be good together."

"I really think _not_ ," Cheryl snipped back at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Now, if you don't get your grubby hands away from me, I'm going to scream bloody fucking murder. And you _know_ who my parents are, they'll have you locked up in a heart beat." That didn't seem to affect Chuck at all, who let out a low chuckle.

"Oh—but, Cheryl, baby," Chuck replied. "You've already got a history of lying to the police. And you've been drinking—you know how girls can get when they're drinking." Last year, Jason Blossom had gone missing after he and Cheryl had gone for a boat ride. Cheryl had claimed that she saw him get swept down the river, but he had turned up in New York after months of extensive police investigation, just wanting to start a life away from his parents.

"You _prick_ —" Cheryl began and was cut off when Chuck lunged forward, grabbing her wrist and tugging her closer.

"Oi!" Betty stepped into the room, her ponytail swinging and her eyebrows pulled together. Chuck paused, and Betty saw over his shoulder, saw Cheryl's wide eyes, and she swallowed back the anger that was rising in her throat. She was usually able to keep a tight lid on her temper, that was one of the things that made her so frightening to others, but she could feel it getting stronger as she saw the red head looking scared.

 _No one_ should ever make Cheryl look scared.

"This is a private party, doll," Chuck sneered at her. "You'll have to wait your turn."

"My turn with her, or my turn with you?" Betty questioned as she cocked her head to the side. Chuck seemed surprised by the question and he faltered. "Because, my turn with Cheryl will come in time, but I _definitely_ want my turn with you now." Despite her wide eyed look, Cheryl's lips tipped slightly in a smirk.

"Well," Chuck released his grip on Cheryl's wrist, shrugging and smirking, and looking so disgustingly confident that Betty was fighting the urge not to gag. "I guess that can be arranged." Behind him, Cheryl snorted and shook her head, and even Betty couldn't quite understand how he thought that this was ever going to end well for him. Did he have absolutely no clue who she was?

"You idiot," Cheryl muttered under her breath and Chuck began to turn his head to looked back at her in confusion, but he was already in arms reach for Betty, and the blonde drew her arm back, landing a solid punch directly on his nose.

" _Fucking bitch_!" Chuck cried out, stumbling back a step, his hands going to his nose, which were spurting blood. Betty flexed her fingers before stepping right up in front of him, grabbing his dark coloured hoodie.

"Cheryl made a threat just a few minutes ago about getting the police involved," Betty's voice was low, but Chuck and Cheryl could both hear her clearly, even though there was loud music playing the room next to them. "And you made it sound like they wouldn't believe her. Just so we're on the same page—it wouldn't _matter_ if they didn't believe her, because my step daddy has half of them in his pocket, and even if you _were_ even a half decent human being, if I told them that you were trying to force yourself on my girl here, they would have you locked up before you even managed to stop sending dirty thoughts down to your tiny cock." The blood was dripping through Chucks fingers now, and some of it even dripped onto Betty's leather jacket because of how close she was to him.

She didn't care.

Wasn't the first time she'd gotten blood on her clothes, and definitely wouldn't be the last.

"But you know what?" Betty's voice got even lower, and Cheryl had to strain to hear, but it was clear from the way that Chuck's shoulders were hunching more with every word that he could hear perfectly clearly. "Becoming someones bitch in prison is going to be the last of your worries if you so much as _breathe_ in my girls direction again, then _I'm_ gonna be the one coming after you." Betty's hands started twisting in the grip that she had on his hoodie, making the material twist tighter around his neck. "And I'll take my sweet ass time cutting every single finger off your pervy hands one by one until you can never touch another non-consenting girl _ever. Again_." Chuck visibly swallowed, the blood still spilling from his nose, through his fingers, down his wrists. "Got it?" Chuck jerked his head the tiniest of nods, and Cheryl thought that Betty was going to let him go, but she just yanked his hoodie again. " _Got it_?!"

"Y-yes," Chuck stuttered out and Betty finally looked satisfied. She released his hoodie and he stumbled back a step, almost bumping into Cheryl. The red head stepped aside, arrogance and fire back on her face and in her eyes as she took a dainty step to the side and gave him a look of disgust through her thick eyelashes, down her nose. Chuck swallowed again, before bolting from the room, out the side door that lead down the hallway to the front door. Betty watched him go, her eyes still glued to the hallway even after he was gone. Cheryl's attention, however was solely on Betty.

"So," her voice had a slight shake to it, but both girls pretended it hadn't happened as Betty's blue eyes slowly moved back over Cheryl, taking a long time, working their way up from her petite angles, over her slim waist before resting on her face.

"You alright?" Betty asked. Cheryl nodded before clearing her throat.

"You, uh—you called me 'your girl'. _Twice,_ " Cheryl pointed out, her tongue slipping out to lick her lips. Betty followed the action before shrugging, not saying anything. "Take me home?" Betty wasn't sure if Cheryl really knew how to ask questions, rather than just dishing out orders, but Cheryl sounded slightly tentative with her last sentence.

"I've only got my bike," Betty replied. "And I know you've been drinking, I don't want your first time on my motorbike to result in an accident." Cheryl shivered at the idea of being on the back of Betty's motorbike, and Betty's pink lips curved upward slightly as she noticed it.

"I've got my car," Cheryl said. "You can drive it."

"Nothing's gonna happen," Betty told her as she stepped forward, only a small gap between the two girls now. "The first time we do anything, it's not gonna be after some creep has tried to put the moves on you, or you've been drinking." Cheryl stared at her for a long beat, and Betty wondered if she was going to argue with her, but then she dipped her head in a nod, and the prettiest, most sincere smile that Betty had ever seen her give spread across her lips.

"Alright, Betty Cooper," Cheryl said softly. "Take me home, and we can have cocoa, and you can sleep in the guest room. Then, in the morning, we're going on a date."

"I'm good with that," Betty answered with a small smile of her own. Cheryl straightened herself up, the small heel she had on her shoes making her an inch or so taller than Betty, and leaned forward. The small kiss was practically a whisper across Betty's lips, and the blonde desperately wanted to make it something more, but she restrained herself.

Tomorrow.

"Let's get out of here," Betty told her, and Cheryl slipped her hand into the blonde's, fingers lacing together. They left, going through the same door that Betty had taken in. Jughead and Toni saw from whee they were standing in the corner of the room, and Jughead grinned as he noticed their entwined fingers. Archie and Veronica's response was a little less subtle as they let out wolf whistles.

Betty pulled the fingers at them, but Cheryl just held her head high proudly, leading the way out of the house.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
